


I'll Give Up Everything For You

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Background Brittana - Freeform, Boys In Love, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are babysitting Brittana's baby, but they have both different opinions about having a kid of their own.





	I'll Give Up Everything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged 'light angst' in the beginning when I started writing this, but I'm starting to doubt if it's really 'light' angst... It's definitely not a happy fanfiction.
> 
> I'm bad with names, so I referred to the baby as 'the baby' or 'her' the whole story.
> 
> NOT EDITED

"Uh, Blaine, help?" Sebastian says nervously and looks down at the crying baby in his arms. 

"Just change her diaper." Blaine answers and continues looking at the food he's making. 

"Yes, but how?" 

Blaine turns around and sees his boyfriend holding the baby far away from him. "That's not how you hold a baby, idiot. Santana is never going to let us watch her again." Blaine wipes his hands clean on his pants and takes the baby from Sebastian.

"I don't want to watch her again. Babies only cry or poop." Sebastian mumbles, making Blaine roll his eyes. 

"They also smile, giggle or laugh. Or they'll stare at you confused, but with love in their eyes. And when they sleep they'll look like angels." Blaine tells him and smiles at the small girl in his hands.

"Please don't tell me you want kids." Sebastian groans and sits down on a kitchen chair. Blaine looks surprised, "You _don't_?"

Sebastian frowns, "This is what I was afraid off when we started dating."

"But-" Blaine is cut off by the baby crying. "I-, we'll talk about this later." Blaine sighs and walks upstairs, leaving his boyfriend in the kitchen. Sebastian groans again and slams his head against the table. Their dog curiously walks towards him and licks his hand. Sebastian sighs and pets his head, he can't help but feel nervous for their talk later.

He loves Blaine, he's in love with Blaine, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with Blaine. But he can't take care of a baby, toddler or even a teenager. He doesn't even like kids. 

He should've seen this coming though. When Santana and Brittany told them they were adopting a baby, the look in Blaine's eyes was full of love. The way Blaine acted around kids, laughed with them, took care of them... It was all so obvious, Blaine loves kids.

Sebastian gets up and continues the food Blaine was trying to make, it was almost finished anyway. He can hear his boyfriend walk down the stairs and he only now notices that the baby stopped crying. Blaine walks back into the kitchen without the baby, she's probably sleeping.

They both stay silent, scared for what's going to happen. Sebastian doesn't want Blaine to give up his wish to become a parent, but he doesn't not if he'll actually wants to be one. Blaine doesn't know at all what to do, he always imagined him and Sebastian having children, maybe even a big family. 

They eat dinner in silence, without their usual playful banter or flirty comments. Sebastian is staring at his now empty plate, and Blaine barely ate something. Neither of them wants to start the conversation, and Blaine thinks he has never seen Sebastian so quiet. Sebastian is usually rambling about his day, or something that he's passionate about. It's one of the things Blaine loved about him, especially when Sebastian noticed he started to ramble and blushes. 

Sebastian follows Blaine towards their couch and they stare at the ground before Blaine breaks the silence. "So, you don't want kids?"

"I- I don't know." Sebastian says and shakes his head softly, "I mean, maybe? I don't think I'm ready for it now, but maybe in a few years?" It's not entirely true, he's not sure if he'll want kids in a few years. But if it means they'll stay together, Sebastian will say anything.

"We're almost thirty, Sebastian." Blaine says and grabs his hand. Blaine's hands are warm and soft, and Sebastian wants him to never let go. 

"I don't want to leave you." Sebastian admits, and his voice breaks slightly. It sometimes surprised Blaine how different Sebastian is now. He isn't the cocky teenager anymore. He doesn't only care about himself or sex anymore. Sebastian has supported him for years, he's not only been his boyfriend, but his best friend. He saw Sebastian change into the loving, selfless man he is today. Sebastian always asked him if he was okay after rough days, he always hugged him when he felt sad. He laughed at his jokes that weren't even funny. He wore ugly Christmas sweaters with Blaine, even though he hated them. 

Blaine bites his lip and tightens his grip on Sebastian's hand. "We can... We can work this out, we always do." 

Sebastian watches his boyfriend wipe a tear. He didn't lie, he doesn't want to leave Blaine. Blaine made him believe in soulmates. He found the idea stupid, but if they do exist, Blaine would definitely be his.

"Can we really?" Sebastian says softly, barely louder than a whisper. "Because you're right. We're almost thirty, and I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for having kids. I don't want you to give that up. Not for me, I love you too much."

"I'll give anything up for you, Sebastian." Blaine says, but Sebastian shakes his head. "You shouldn't have to."

"People sometimes have to make sacrifices, Bas. I mean, your parents threatened to throw you out if you started dating me. You haven't seen them ever since."

"That wasn't me 'sacrificing'. That was me standing up for myself and the man I love. I don't need them if they don't accept me being gay." Sebastian says and Blaine can see a little bit of anger in his eyes, just thinking about the people he used to call his parents.

"I'd rather be with you and have no kids, than have kids and not be with you." Blaine says and keeps eye contact with him the whole time, afraid that if he'll look away Sebastian leaves. 

Sebastian doesn't know how to answer. He'll feel guilty, knowing that Blaine will give something like that up for him. But they love each other, and they're happy together.

Blaine can see the doubt on his boyfriends face. He lets go of Sebastian's hand and cups his face, making the taller boy look at him. "I'll give up anything for you, Sebastian."

Sebastian is about to answer when the baby starts crying again. Blaine gets up buut Sebastian stops him, "I got this." He leans in and kisses Blaine on his cheek before walking tot heir guest room. The baby is looking at him with her big blue eyes. He carefully picks her up, holding her like he saw Blaine do.

She stop crying, surprising Sebastian. She looks at him curiously and smiles. Just like Blaine said. 

Sebastian feels his heart skip and laughs, making the baby laugh too. He holds her closer to his chest, watching her reaction carefully. She only smiles at him and grabs his shirt in her tiny hands. She softly tugs it, making her giggle. 

Sebastian looks up and sees Blaine in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes. 

Maybe adopting a baby with Blaine wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been really unmotivated to write, even though I had no school or homework. But when I do have school, I write multiple fanfictions in a week. Lucky for me I can finally start at my new school next week, and even though I'm nervous, I'm also kinda excited, because being at home for 4 months sucks.


End file.
